


Похищенный

by Levian



Series: Никогда такого не было - и вот опять [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sassy Megatron, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Transformers Plug and Play Sexual Interfacing, it's ok no one has any doubts actually
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:47:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21521395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levian/pseuds/Levian
Summary: Как-то раз Мегатрон похитил Оптимуса Прайма. Казалось бы, в чём подвох?
Relationships: Optimus Prime/Megatron
Series: Никогда такого не было - и вот опять [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1551163
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Похищенный

**Author's Note:**

> написано на октябрьский писательский флэшмоб по ключевым словам.  
> не ждите обоснуя - могучий Мегатрон в обоснуе не нуждается!

Оптимус дёрнул руками, потом ногами, попытался было активировать частичную трансформацию основных корпусных блоков. Ничего. Намагниченные металлические тросы держали крепко. Он попробовал ещё раз, собрав все доступные мощности. Т-шестерня угрожающе загудела, и команду пришлось отменить. Сзади раздался щелчок открывшейся двери, Оптимус попытался повернуть голову, но только впустую царапнул антеннами по металлической плите, на которой лежал. 

— Мегатрон! — позвал он, надеясь — но и опасаясь тоже, — что не ошибся. Он не был уверен, как вести себя с давним врагом… после всего, что между ними не так давно произошло. Упрямые диски памяти блокировали все выводы из прошлых нескольких миллионов лет и упирали исключительно на свежий опыт. Вот ржа! 

Совсем рядом послышались тяжёлые шаги, на Оптимуса упала знакомая тень. Мегатрон обошёл его кругом, по-хозяйски положил огромную горячую ладонь на нагрудную пластину и запустил пальцы между пластин радиаторной решетки. Те рефлекторно сдвинулись, но Мегатрон не позволил им полностью закрыться. Оптимуса тряхнуло, он сжал кулаки. 

Стоило сразу догадаться, что пинг о помощи с незнакомой частоты — ловушка. Но ему показалось, что сигнал смутно резонирует с электромагнитным полем, а боевые программы не распознали угрозы… и вот результат. Оптимус один. Во власти Мегатрона. 

— Прости за опоздание, Прайм, — сказал Мегатрон как ни в чём не бывало. 

— Не будь трусом. — Оптимус снова попытался разорвать путы. — Освободи меня. 

— Нет. Ты начнёшь драться, а я не заинтересован. 

— Да неужели? — не сдержался Оптимус. — А по тебе и не скажешь. 

— Я бы не стал так утруждаться ради обычной драки. — Мегатрон сдвинул руку ещё ниже и пробежался пальцами по внешней обшивке тазовой брони. Он даже не скрывал, что запомнил беспроводные активационные частоты и готов беззастенчиво пустить это знание в ход. — Это отсоединяется?

— В каком смысле?

— Твой нижний блок корпуса, весь массив, до ходовых опор. Он разъёмный? 

— Мы кибертронцы. Любая часть отсоединяется, Мегатрон. Хотя понадобится источник питания, аналогичный моему по мощности, чтобы суметь воспользоваться исходными функциями. 

— Да, — нахмурился Мегатрон, — это проблема. 

— Для меня это скорее плюс, чем минус, — осторожно проговорил Оптимус. Чипы социально-бытового взаимодействия, измученные противоречивыми сигналами, совершенно не понимали, как строить беседу, и для начала отключили боевой процессор и доступ ко всем словарям с агрессивными терминами. — Но мне не совсем понятно, откуда у тебя такой интерес именно к этой части. Там ничего особенного нет. 

— Да ну?.. — ухмыльнулся Мегатрон. Только по писку температурного датчика Оптимус осознал, что кончики антенн полыхнули зарядом. 

Меж тем Мегатрон, склонив голову, прощупал внешние шарниры и надавил на панели медицинских портов. Оптимусу едва удалось перехватить и отменить сигналы обратной связи. 

К несчастью, после недавнего… происшествия в пещере он напрочь забыл перекалибровать интерфейс-протоколы, и те, в противовес всем прочим программам, маркировали тепловую сигнатуру Мегатрона весьма неуместными глифами. 

— Со временем я, конечно, раздобуду аккумулятор подходящей ёмкости... 

— И как ты себе это представляешь? У Вектора Сигма попросишь? 

Мегатрон поморщился. 

— Огромные батарейки — твоя гордость, а, Прайм? 

— Ничего такого выдающегося, — скромно ответил Оптимус. Здоровенные ладони Мегатрона добрались до бёдер и слегка их раздвинули. Протоформа под гибким броневым напылением задрожала. — Может, развяжешь? 

— Ещё чего. — Мегатрон опёрся бедром о плиту, склонился над Оптимусом и провентилировал горячим воздухом на заглушку коннектора. — Может, активируешь? 

— После того, что ты тут наговорил насчёт своих планов на мои детали, я лучше установлю дополнительный пароль. 

Мегатрон склонился ещё ниже. Оптика в полумраке лучилась тёмно-красным, на серебристую лицевую пластину легла тень от шлема. Оптимус невольно поёжился. 

— Боишься, что раскомплектую тебя прямо здесь? — Мегатрон ущипнул чувствительный гидравлический привод под коленным шарниром. 

— От интерфейс-механизмов намного больше пользы, когда к ним прилагается владелец, а не когда используешь их… отдельно. 

— А ты бы посмотрел? Как я… использую? 

Оптимус ничего не мог с собой поделать. Он представил Мегатрона — раскинувшего ноги, глубоко вентилирующего, с потемневшей до насыщенного стального цвета протоформой, представил, как отчаянно движется между бёдер рука, толкая массивный, с широким треугольным навершием коннектор внутрь порта; представил, как Мегатрон запрокидывает голову и приоткрывает рот, как мигают на груди сигнальные панели… 

В тишине щёлкнула заглушка. Мегатрон улыбнулся.

— Люблю, когда военнопленные сотрудничают, — сказал он и потёрся о коннектор удивительно гладкой щекой. 

Между двумя поверхностями вспыхнули лёгкие искорки, из интерфейс-разъёмов обильно выделился прозрачный контактный гель. Мегатрон растёр его по калибрующимся сегментам, дождался, пока протоформа не заполнилась нанитами до полной твёрдости, и сжал губами самый кончик коннектора, едва касаясь его дентапластинами. Оптимус на миг утратил контроль над циклом вентиляции. Нижняя секция пыталась взметнуться вверх, но намагниченные тросы не пускали; он мог только стискивать руками края плиты. Мегатрон предупреждающе шлёпнул его по бедру и втянул коннектор глубже в рот. Запрокинув голову, Оптимус силился совладать с потоком противоречивых данных со всех сенсоров. Коннектор автоматически расширялся, пытаясь подстроиться под постоянно меняющиеся параметры и состыковаться с внутренними датчиками, а Мегатрон, как нарочно, то закручивал вокруг него глоссу и пускал на неё слабые разряды тока, то почти целиком выпускал и не торопился втягивать назад. 

Впрочем, разумеется, Мегатрон всё делал нарочно. Оптимусу всё-таки удалось слегка приподняться над плитой, и он хорошо видел, как играет свет на острых изломанных гранях лицевой пластины, когда Мегатрон перестраивает внутреннюю конфигурацию рта, и как жадно щурится оптика. С кончика обонятельного анализатора до серебристых губ потянулась нитка контактного геля, подбородок и ладони были покрыты им целиком. Сейчас Оптимус, обездвиженный и беспомощный, с удивительной лёгкостью мог представить, что коннектор и впрямь существует отдельно от него и Мегатрон пользуется им, как того пожелает. Оптимус сам не понимал, пугает ли такая перспектива — или всё-таки пугающе привлекает: центральный процессор до предела наводнили сенсорные сигналы, перемежаемые слабыми предупреждениями от боевых протоколов. Остатками первичного моторного контроля он запустил циклическое изменение размеров коннектора — от меньшего к большему и наоборот, с нарастанием амплитуды. 

Мегатрон прикрыл оптику, губы сжались, глосса щёлкнула по навершию. Глухо застонав, он свободной рукой потянулся к своей интерфейс-панели. Зашипели гидравлические системы, и обонятельные датчики Оптимуса уловили в воздухе молекулы чужого контактного геля и смазки. Мегатрон сбился с ритма и поднял голову. 

— Как думаешь, — спросил он, — стоит присоединить к нему какой-нибудь несложную процессорную схему? Чтобы не самому вгонять его в порт. 

Впоследствии Оптимус думал, что повторить не смог бы и под сверхзаряженным. Он сам от себя не ожидал. Но тросы разорвал с такой силой и так быстро, что датчики даже не успели зафиксировать поверхностных повреждений брони. Обхватив Мегатрона за плечи и подмяв его под себя, он рухнул на пол. 

Он хорошо знал, что Мегатрон выдерживает и не такие удары, и догадывался, что тому понравится — уж что-что, а пределы его корпуса Оптимус изучил, пожалуй, не хуже собственных. 

— Зная тебя, ты припаяешь аккумулятор от шаттла и блок моторных реакций от глюкнутого гонщика. 

Мегатрон хрипло рассмеялся: 

— И программный цикл от отбойного молотка. 

Оптимус подхватил его под колени и дёрнул на себя. Мегатрон охотно раздвинул ноги шире, и интерфейс-панели состыковались идеально, словно две гладко пригнанные детали. По кольцам порта пробегала неровная дрожь — неоткалиброванный коннектор оказался слишком велик, энергораспределение не справлялось: стандартные протоколы не были рассчитаны на такие скачки параметров. Оптимус включил отток нанитов из верхних сегментов… 

— Не смей, — прорычал Мегатрон и до боли стиснул бока коленями. — Оставь как есть. В тот раз, в пещёре, было глубже, но не так… ощутимо. Мне так больше нравится.

Оптимус ощутил, как бросился в лицо разогретый заполошным биением топливонасоса энергон; воздух со свистом вырывался из вентиляционных решеток, охладитель испарялся с брони почти мгновенно. Мегатрон, закинув руки за голову, смотрел с насмешкой и вызовом, но с каждым толчком у него сильнее приоткрывался рот и мерцала оптика. Протоформа сжималась вокруг коннектора всё крепче, створки порта стиснули основание, а внутренние датчики вразнобой подсоединялись к мини-разъемам вдоль вертикальных рёбер. Под напором интерфейс-пакетов центральный процессор сдался, последней операцией отправив команду на сброс трансжидкости. Основную кортикальную ось прошило блаженным разрядом, и все рабочие мощности одна за другой ушли на перезапуск. Не выдержав, Оптимус уронил голову Мегатрону на плечо. У самой антенны прозвучал глубокий стон. 

Наверное, он был даже рад, что не видит выражения лица Мегатрона — а тот не видит его оптики. 

Несколько кликов Оптимус ещё продолжал двигаться, повинуясь затухающим колебаниям во вспомогательных матрицах, и остаточные сигналы разбегались по нейроцепям словно рассыпающиеся в атмосфере метеоры. 

— Ладно, отбойный молоток так не сможет, — постановил Мегатрон позже, когда оба окончательно разрядились. 

Оптимус приподнялся и отменил очередной входящий вызов. Похоже, дежурные автоботы спохватились, что его давно нет на месте. 

— Во мне сокрыто больше, чем кажется на первый взгляд. Предпочитаю, кстати, чтобы всё это во мне и оставалось, если ты понимаешь, о чём я.

— Мне больше нравится, когда оно во мне, — лениво сказал Мегатрон и потянулся. — Попробуй убедить в следующий раз, когда попадёшь в плен. 

Оптимус предпочитал думать, что сбежал с достоинством, а не был отпущен.


End file.
